Siempre a tu lado
by Shinei yaoilove
Summary: "Siempre estare a tu lado para cuidarte y amarte"-Kanda desia mientras miraba los ojos de Allen...lose pesimo resumen T  T espero les guste denle una oportunidad n.n
1. Inicio de nuestra historia

Era un día soleado el viento soplaba levemente con la brisa húmeda y refrescante. Una persona admiraba el paisaje desde su ventana su silueta era delgada, su cabello era corto, le llegaba un poco arriba del hombro. Mientras era contemplado por un chico de piel nívea de pelo negro con unos reflejos azulados era agarrado en una coleta de caballo alta, sus ojos color negros penetrantes. Estando sentado sobre su moto viendo esa hermosa figura, que estaba mirando desde la ventana de esa solitaria casa. Después de un tiempo la silueta comenzó a cerrar las cortinas por completo, el chico pelinegro suspiro poniéndose el casco para arrancar su moto para irse de allí. Sin darse cuenta que lo estaban observando desde hace tiempo.

-Boochan sigue viendo por la ventana?-decía una chica peli verde de ojos violeta, traía puesto un vestido negro largo, estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hm Lenalee-cerrando la cortina por completo-como se llama el chico que estaba allí afuera viéndome?-decía un chico peliblanco con tranquilidad.

-Hm es Yuu Kanda va en la misma escuela que nosotros pero es dos grados mayor-decía con tranquilidad y seriedad esta lenalee.

-Hm cuanto tiempo lleva haciéndolo?-decía mientras iba hacia su escritorio junto ala ventana.

-no sabría decirle, pero lleva ya bastante tiempo que solo pasa cuando usted esta viendo el paisaje-dice dela misma forma para después cambiar su tono a uno mas tranquilo-me tengo que retirar a mi casa boo-chan.

-Esta bien Lenalee nos vemos mañana-dice volteando a verla sonriéndole para después voltear a ver el trabajo que estaba escribiendo.

-Hai Hasta mañana Boochan-cerrando la puerta, da un pequeño suspiro.

Mientras la peli verde se dirigía a la salida con sus cosas ya en mano; cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un hombre alto peli rojo y de ojos rojos.

-Marian Cross-sama bienvenido-haciendo una pequeña reverencia- con su permiso me retiro, debo volver ya a casa-comenzando a caminar pero se detiene al escuchar la voz del mayor.

-Arigato por cuidarlo-decía estando de espaldas a la chica

-solo lo hago por que mi Niisan me convenció, por lo cierto Allen-kun es un gran chico-comenzando a irse.

-lo se mejor que nadie-perdiéndose en los pasillos de la casa.

...CONTINUARA...


	2. Una mirada, un momento

Al día siguiente en La Orden Oscura una escuela que sobresalía por su enseñanza, se veía a los alumnos con su uniforme habitual que consistía en negros con plata que indicaban que eran de los de grado menor y los de negro con toques rojos eras los de grado superior.

Todos ellos platicaban entre amigos y conocidos; estando un poco alejados de los demás se encontraban un peli-rojo de ojos verdes hablando alegremente con un pelinegro de ojos oscuros con el rostro serio.

-…..y a si el panda-volteando a ver al pelinegro-¿Yuu me estas escuchando?...¿Yuu?

-conejo, ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?, no me llames por mi primer nombre-

-¿volviste a ir verdad Yuu?-decía ignorando el apodo.

-che…no te interesa-volteaba el rostro hacia otro lado

-ah vamos Yuu que no pierdas tu tiempo, él nunca te ara caso ya que ni te conoce-suspiraba-¿por que no mejor te fijas en alguien mas?-

-Ya te lo eh dicho antes conejo, nadie ha llamado mi atención mas que él-decía un poco fastidiado.

-¿ni yo llamo tu atención Yuu?-Decía con un tono triste

-che….ya hemos hablado de eso antes, conejo-

-lose y ya se que somos solo amigos-soltaba un pequeño suspiro-buaa no se vale perdí al amor de mi vida-

-Conejo…..vasta…es vergonzoso-decía sonrojado y molesto

-jeje ne siempre tan aguafiestas-sonreía divertido-ne mira ya llego la princesa-decía sonriendo mientras miraba hacia la entrada de la escuela-mira y viene con su mejor amiga-

Kanda solo volteo a ver a lo que se refería el peli-naranja encontrándose con que el peliblanco venia caminando junto a una chica peli-verde, ya que estos dos iban platicando (Nei: mas bien n_nU lena platicaba jejeje, Allen solo escuchaba), por una fracción de segundos Allen había volteado a ver al pelinegro perdiéndose los dos en la mirada del otro, Kanda se había perdido en la mirada gris de Allen mientras que este solo se perdió por unos momentos en las lagunas negras que le pertenecían al japonés, para luego desviar la mirada volviendo a hablar con la peli-verde solo por unos momentos para luego irse solo a su salón.

Lenalee después de despedirse de Allen se había acercado a donde estaba Kanda y Lavi, sonriéndoles felizmente como siempre cuando los veía.

-Ohayo Lena-chan-decía de forma alegre este lavi.

-Ohayo Lavi, Kanda-kun-correspondiendo a la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

-Ne Lena-chan por lo que veo ya te llevas bien con la princesa-

-Lavi, te eh dicho que su muchas veces que su nombre es Allen-kun y si ya me llevo bien con el-le sonreía para luego suspirar-aun que a veces es muy serio no habla mucho solo…..lo necesario-

-eh? No te lo puedo creer, pero si siempre esta rodeado de la gente aparte que parece muy platicador-estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que le dijo Lena.

- lose yo también tenia la misma impresión que tu antes de que lo conociera, pero no es todo lo contrario aun que si te escucha cuando le platicas algo pero aun así es callado y caballeroso-

-es un chico..MUY extraño- decía un poco serio-aun que la verdad no debería sorprendernos

-eh? A que te refieres Lavi?-lo miraba confundida

-por que su tutor es Marian Cross-sonreía feliz como si hubiera descubierto algo asombroso

-y eso que tiene que ver lavi?-aun confundida por lo que decía su amigo

-pues veras Lenalee-chan lo que pasa es que…-es interrumpido por Kanda

- Ya que Marian Cross es uno de los mejores músicos, aparte un gran accionista o eso eh escuchado, para poder estar como su amigo es necesario tener unos grandes modales y saber de que hablar con el-

-Jo Yuu-chan no me dejas ni hablar-decía haciendo puchero

-entonces eso quiere decir…-un poco sorprendida

-si Lena, imagínate ahora si fueras tu este Allen-chan?-decía un poco serio

-aah…es verdad se me había olvidado eso-decía con un deje de tristeza

-jeje entonces Yuu tendrá que esforzarse mas para estar con él-decía un poco divertido

-che…conejo idiota….me voy a clase-decía mientras se retiraba de hay

-eh...Hey espérame, lo siento Lena hasta al rato-decía mientras salía corriendo tras de Kanda

-hai hasta pronto chicos-decía mirando hacia donde se fueron para luego ella poder irse a la clase que el tocaba.

Así comenzó el día para estos cuatro aun que dos de ellos no sabían que a partir de ese momento su vida comenzaría a cambiar.

...Continuara...

_**Gomene por la tardansa u.u yo tenia pensado subirlo el martes pasado y termine subiendolo hoy y perdon la relasión de allen y kanda se ocmenzara a ver a partir del capitulo 3 donde comenzara todo lo divertido el 1 y 2 apenas eran el iniocio para que conosieran un poco alos personages pero bueno espero les guste y perdon por la tardansa T_T espero sus comentarios sobre como les cayo el fic gracias bye**_


End file.
